Tier Magic
Tier Magic is a craft of magic used by the Players of YGGDRASIL. Compared to Wild Magic, Tier Magic is more modern and widely used by most inhabitants of the New World throughout Overlord series. Background While YGGDRASIL no longer exists, the magical art used by the players is still practiced by the New World inhabitants and has become the most prevalent type of magic used. Tier Magic was introduced by the Six Great Gods into the New World, later gaining more traction and influence thanks to the Eight Greed Kings. In contrast to Wild Magic and Runecraft, which are limited to certain races, Tier Magic is more compatible and more widely available to many types of users. Tier Magic can also be used by Dragons and Dwarves over their ancestral magic, Wild Magic and Runecraft, respectively. However, the denizens of the New World have not truly grasped its full power and the art has somewhat regressed or stagnated compared to the original practitioners. Introduction to Types of Spells The spells known as Tier Magic had appeared in the New World about 500 to 600 years ago. After that, there had been several heroic magic-users, but the rumors of people other than the Thirteen Heroes using spells of the 7th-tier and up were exactly that — rumors. In YGGDRASIL, there are more than six thousand spells for players to choose and learn from. Yet, when the New World inhabitants became practitioners of Tier Magic, they also began crafting new spells from the same system outside YGGDRASIL. Those spells are separated into four categories of spells: * Arcane: Magic that seems more western in nature. * Divine: Restorative or healing spells used by priests. Divine magic casters could, after using spells which enhanced their physical abilities, end up stronger than a half-baked warrior. * Spiritual: Oriental magic using talismans or psychic. It seems more eastern in nature. * Alternative: Spells that fall outside of the other types of spells. The magic that the paladins used fell into this category. Paladins typically cast spells in the form of blessings while Dark Knights, who were fallen paladins, also used blessing spells. Also, it is further divided into branches such as defensive-types, necromancy-types, elemental-types, movement-types, and so on. In YGGDRASIL, they're used to help develop and specialize a unique character build among players like Momonga, a necromancer. List of Tier Magic Each of the four categories of magic consisted of spells that are divided up to ten tiers, with an additional super-tier which surpassed all the others on top of it. In YGGDRASIL, the total number of spells available was well over 6000. * 0th Tier: For people possessing very little talent/ability. The magic that inexperienced people who have yet to learn/master the first Tier are said to be at this level-similar to apprentices and students. It is regarded the same as magic tricks or sleight of hand sort of things, and certainly even if they can be used one will not be called a magic caster. It is the tier of magic that can meet the needs for a simple tasks in life. However, this tier did not exist in Yggdrasil and is instead, exclusive to the New World. * 1st Tier: The most common level of magic. Many practical magics are included in this tier. Anyone can use 1st-tier magic by training, though it takes too much time and effort for those without talent. Can earn proper pay as a kind of special worker. * 2nd Tier: These are spells for those who have talent, numbering 1 in 5,000 to 1 in 10,000. It is the common goal of normal magic casters. Those who achieve this tier can earn a good income and reputation. * 3rd Tier: Only the brightest achieve this tier. People who are capable of this tier are quite rare and most likely a platinum-rank Adventurer at the very least. * 4th Tier: The highest tier that Fluder Paradyne's most skilled acolytes have managed to reach under his guidance. * 5th Tier: A tier that very few have reached, among them the Thirteen Heroes, who are considered the pinnacle of mankind. * 6th Tier: The highest tier magic for very few and capable inhabitants of the New World that can so far achieve in reaching. * 7th Tier: Spells that only exist in legends. Although humans are unable to use it, the Slane Theocracy's Magic Casters can via large-scale magic rites or ceremonies. However, these are very dangerous to perform and usually end up with disastrous consequences. It seems the Thirteen Heroes are capable of using 7th tier spells, and a few individuals outside the group rumored to use one. * 8th Tier: In the New World, these spells are considered to be within the Mythical Realm. * 9th Tier: * 10th Tier: The existence of 10th-Tier magic was proven by the Nameless Book of Spells and select few individuals like Evileye know about it. List of Metamagic Enhancements A special form of magics that were used to add different effects to regular spells, increasing the power or advantage of their Magic Caster. Cocytus also calls this form of metamagic enhancement "spell modifiers". More than one metamagic enhancement can be activated along a regular spell. * Boost Magic: It can elevate the tier and power of the spell. * Delay Magic: When its activated, the magic delay the moment of activation of a spell. * Extend Magic: It allows the user to extend the period of time that the spell could remain active. * Maximize Magic: It increases the destructive power of a spell's attack. * Over Magic: In exchange of great quantities of mana, it allows the user to activate one spell of a tier higher than what the caster is normally able to use. * Penetrate Magic: It increases the chance to penetrate magic defenses and magic immunity. * Silent Magic: It allows the user to activate a spell without the need to recite it, eliminating the danger of a third party or person disrupting the activation. * Twin Magic: Unlike the original spell which can only create one object, this magic allows the user to create the same object twice from that spell without casting it again. * Triplet Magic: Unlike the original spell which can only create one object, this magic allows the user to create three of the same object from that spell without casting it again. It's most likely a superior version of Twin Magic. * Widen Magic: It increases the range of effect over what the spell would normally possess. Super-Tier Magics While magic only goes up to the 10th-Tier, Super-Tier Magic is said to go beyond that. However, Super-Tier Magic acts more like a special ability than an actual spell. Magic casters can unleash it without consuming any of their MP. The number you could learn is one for each level after level 70. When it is first learned, it can only be used once a day. However, it can be used increasingly once more for every additional ten levels gained. Thus, the average player who has manage to finally reach level 100 maximum in YGGDRASIL can now used Super-Tier Magic at least four times a day. Each super-tier spell also needed a certain amount of casting time before it could be put into effect. For that reason, Super-Tier Magic's weakness is that cannot be activated consecutively every time. First, it has an activation period and certain amount of damage done to the magic caster will interrupt the casting. Various means of interruption include teleportation ambushes, bombardment from atop a magic carpet, or extremely long-range sniping. Second, it is possible to use cash items to remove that casting time, but with a penalty that prevents the repeated casting of super-tier spells. Magic casters who were preparing a super-tier spell could also suffered from their defenses being lowered. The basics of casting super-tier spells included protecting the caster with several friends. Once any member of a team cast a super-tier spell, every member would be penalized by being unable to cast such spells for a certain period of time — in other words, a cooldown period. This restriction was put in place to prevent guild wars in YGGDRASIL from being decided by who could vomit out the most super-tier spells. Trivia * In the Web Novel, if a magic caster has 100 MP, they could use a 1st tier spell 100 times. However, he could only use 10th tier spells not more than 10 times. * Whereas Wild Magic is ancient and rarely used in the modern era. Tier Magic is currently believed to be the modern system and is used daily. * Runecraft fell into near-extinction thanks to the spread of Tier Magic by Players. * Whenever Tier Magic is cast, magic circles often appear. * In the New World, 6th tier seem to be the maximum level of magic that the individual can achieve. * The Slane Theocracy knows about Super-Tier Magic and calls it the 11th tier, or the "magic of gods". * It can even make a food using magic. Priests from the Roble Holy Kingdom used this type of magic to feed the hungry citizens liberated from the onslaught of Jaldabaoth. * In the New World, there are spells that would normally take eight years for inhabitants to master. That is if one doesn't possess a talent in cutting half the amount of time. * In YGGDRASIL, karma values affected the damage inflicted by certain spells and skills. Category:Terminology Category:Magics